The Benefits of Marriage
by oz diva
Summary: A/U Vignettes about Marilla and John's married life
1. Chapter 1

One morning shortly after their honeymoon Rachel came to pay a visit. She had watched John go out and it seemed a good opportunity for a woman-to-woman chat. She wanted to know how Marilla was enjoying married life.

"So tell me Marilla, how is it going? Is it a big adjustment?

"Honestly Rachel, curiosity killed the cat you know."

"We're old friends, I think I can enquire about your life."

"Well" said Marilla thinking about how to word it, "It's marvellous, I don't know how I managed without him all those years. He is such a considerate man, in all respects." She blushed slightly.

"Oh do tell," gasped an excited Rachel.

"Well I'm not going into details, but you needn't have worried about that talk before my wedding day, that aspect of our marriage is all going very well, very well indeed." Marilla looked extremely satisfied thought Rachel with a smile, like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

John arrived home having been to town for the afternoon on some covert errand. Marilla had no idea why he had rushed off to town that afternoon.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Oh yes, it was very interesting". John replied secretively

"John Blythe, I know that look, you're up to something."

"No, no I'm as pure as driven snow, no mysteries here." But Marilla knew him better than that. He was hatching a scheme.

That night over dinner he divulged his plan.

"Marilla, have you ever left Prince Edward Island?"

"No, I've never seen the point. Everything and everyone I need is here."

"Well I think it's about time you broadened your horizons. I propose a trip, a vacation."

"A trip, heavens where to?" She couldn't imagine, Australia, France, England, Timbuktu?

"New York City."

"Oh heavens, it'll be full of Yankees."

"I dare say, being America and all, that it will be. But it's an architectural marvel and not too far away. We can take the ferry to the mainland and the train to New York. I've got some brochures here. What do you think?"

Marilla opened and closed her mouth several times in shock. Leave Prince Edward Island even for a vacation? It seemed impossible, but really was it so difficult? Anne had left and returned; maybe it could be an adventure.

* * *

They decided to leave in a fortnight. John organised the whole thing. He booked their ferry and train tickets and located a nice mid-priced hotel in Manhattan. On the day of their departure, Davy came to give them a ride to the station. Rachel came to see them off; she was excited on their behalf.

They were going to take the train to Glen St Mary first and visit Anne and Gilbert before setting off for the ferry and America. Marilla was quite nervous. She checked and rechecked her baggage.

"Marilla, it's alright, settle down. We have everything." Certainly looking around, John thought they must have emptied out Green Gables. They were surrounded by baggage.

"Oh, I'm so nervous, what if the train breaks down, what if the ferry founders?" John gathered her into his arms for a hug, "Shh, it'll be alright, shh."

The men loaded the trunks onto the carriage and Rachel gave Marilla a kiss and wished her _bon voyage_.

Marilla waved back at Rachel and her dear Green Gables. Would she see it again she wondered. She gripped John's hand as the carriage made its way over the red roads to the train station.

Once they arrived at Glen St Mary, Marilla felt a little calmer. Her adventure had begun.

Gilbert came to meet them at the station. He had bought Shirley with him for the ride and to be the first to greet his grandparents.

"Hello Grandpa, hello Aunt Marilla." The little brown haired boy cried.

John swung Shirley up onto his shoulders for a ride. Shirley was exhilarated to be up so high. "Have you done anymore sledding, Shirley?" asked John.

"No Grandpa, there's no snow."

"Oh of course, I forgot you do need some snow to make it work don't you. Silly me."

Shirley grinned at his Grandpa, maybe he was just teasing?

Setting Shirley back down on the ground, the men loaded up the carriage with the luggage.

"How long are you going for again?" asked Gilbert. "A year was it?"

"Oh shush," chastised Marilla. "A woman needs her wardrobe when she goes travelling. I had no idea what I'd need, so I bought everything"

Anne and the other children were there to greet them when they arrived at the house. "Come in, come in. You must be thirsty. Let's have some tea. The girls and Susan baked a chocolate cake."

They bustled into the parlour and took off their hats and gloves.

Di bought in a cake on a big plate. It was a bit lopsided, but it was very pretty being covered in chocolate icing and little sugar flowers.

They caught up on the news and Anne asked them about their itinerary.

"Well after we leave you we take the train to the ferry. From the port on the mainland we take the train down to New York. We're staying at a nice hotel in Manhattan."

"And what sorts of things do you plan to do?"

"Well there's the Liberty Statue*, Coney Island, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Central Park," explained John.

"And I want to see a show on Broadway" interjected Marilla.

"Yes a musical, there are many shows playing all the time."

"Oh it all sounds wonderful. You must be excited."

Marilla nodded and bolted from the table. Everyone looked shocked at her sudden exit.

"I'll go," said Anne.

She followed Marilla up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Marilla was sitting on the bed looking quite green.

"Marilla, what's the matter?"

Marilla gulped a few times. Anne poured her a glass of water, which she drank down thankfully.

"I'm so nervous. I've never left the Island before." Tears were starting in Marilla's eyes. "John will think I'm a terrible coward."

"Oh darling, have you told him how you feel?"

"A bit, but I'm trying to hide it."

"It'll be alright, Marilla. John will look after you, nothing will go wrong."

"Hold me Anne." Anne hugged her tight. Marilla was shaking. They could hear the heavy tread of a man's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" John was concerned, this was supposed to be a wonderful adventure, would they even get off the Island?

Marilla looked up at him, crying. "Oh you'll think me an awful fool, John. I'm just so fearful about leaving." Anne took her leave.

John sat on the bed and Marilla put her head in his lap. He stroked her hair. He could feel her trembling. "Shh shh shh, do you think I would make you do this if I didn't think you could? I'll look after you every step of the way." He stayed with her calming her down for a long while. John knew they would have a wonderful time once he got her to New York, it sounded like an amazing place. He figured they'd have to take it slow.

The next day Marilla woke up bright and early. She felt much better after a good sleep. Susan called up the stairs that breakfast was ready. Marilla was still a bit nervous, so she didn't eat much. Susan packed them a picnic to take with them on the train. "You never know what sort of food is available in the dining car, so I packed you some homemade treats." They thanked her and waved goodbye to the family.

"You're sure you'll be alright, Marilla?" asked Anne.

"Yes, John will look after me." She waved back feeling much better about the whole thing. John smiled at Anne and the children and gave a special wave to Shirley. "We'll write and tell you all about it."

* * *

The train journey to the port at Charlottetown was uneventful. For someone who had lived her whole life on a small island, Marilla was woefully ignorant about the sea. She looked in dismay at the small ferry that was to take them to the mainland. John held her hand tight. Once on board, he wondered about what sort of sailor Marilla might be. As it turned out his concerns were for naught. Marilla proved to be a fine sailor and they had a nice trip to the mainland. It was rather strange to see her island shore disappearing over the horizon as the ferry steamed out to sea, but she was ready for an adventure after her initial misgivings.

They found their way to the train station without a worry. John had booked a sleeper for them; the journey would take a couple of days. They stowed the baggage and made their way to their compartment. The sign on the door said Mr and Mrs Blythe. It was still a novelty for Marilla to see it written down and she pointed at it with a smile. It was very neatly appointed with a narrow double bed for them both which folded up into the wall during the day. The train took off down the line. "Hungry?" asked Marilla. "We have the picnic Susan packed for us."

"Or we could have a coffee in the dining car?" suggested John.

"Oh that sounds nice."

They made their way down the corridor, weaving slightly as the train rocked on the tracks.

The dining car was well appointed with neat tables and chairs. There were a few people sitting in there already. John found a table and he drew out a chair for Marilla. They sat down and a waiter came to take their order. "We'll have some coffee, please and some cakes" ordered John.

"Cream with your coffee?" enquired the waiter.

"No thank you."

The waiter weaved his way back to the kitchen.

Marilla looked out the window at the scenery rushing past. It didn't look that different to the Island. She said as much to John.

"Well we aren't actually very far from home yet."

In due course their coffee and cakes arrived. The cakes looked very fancy. They proved to be quite as delicious as anything Marilla could whip up with little flourishes on top. Once finished they made their way back to their compartment. They entered it and John locked the door. "Is that necessary?" queried Marilla.

"It is if we want some privacy," replied John.

"Cheeky".

He sat next to her and started kissing her neck. "Oh I want you, I want to make love on a train. I've never done it on a train before. I wonder how comfy the bed is?"

"It looks pretty narrow."

"I'm sure we can make do. Shall we pull it down?"

Marilla stood up so as to get out of the way and John fumbled with the catch. "Oh stupid thing … there it is."

"You're probably supposed to wait 'til night and get the porter to do it."

"Stuff and nonsense, who wants to wait hours and hours. I want you now, wife! Turn around so I can undo your buttons."

Marilla did as he asked; she was not unenthusiastic herself. The novelty of making love on a train was an aphrodisiac. Once undressed they clambered up onto the bed.

"Just put your leg there."

"Are you right?"

"Yes, ow, no … Okay I'm better."

"I hope I don't fall out." They struggled to find just the right spot in the narrow bed.

John kissed her greedily. He was extremely aroused.

"Better not make too much noise. We don't want to attract attention."

"Oh the train is too noisy anyway, I doubt anyone can hear anything, they're all probably busy themselves."

"Naughty! I'm sure everyone is very well behaved. Unlike you."

"And you!"

Marilla smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. John wrapped his arms around her. "Actually it might be better if you go on top." They carefully maneuvered around again, nearly falling out in the process, giggling all the while.

Marilla kissed him and trailed more kisses down his chest. John stroked her arms and breasts, tracing his fingers in concentric circles around her nipples. He reached down and rubbed her, feeling the moisture gathering. She could feel his erection and edged herself over him. She rocked back and forth enjoying the feeling of him in her. John was losing control now and grunted as he thrust into her. Marilla looked at him, he was quite absorbed in his rising orgasm and wasn't really looking into her eyes, but was looking in her direction. With a final gasp he came and let out a massive sigh. Marilla hugged him. They turned carefully again and spooned. John reached around to fondle her. He penetrated her with his finger, his thumb manipulating her to orgasm. She jolted into him as she came.

"Mmm that was lovely," sighed Marilla.

"What did you think of the accommodation?

"Well it was a novelty, and I'm sure we will repeat it before we arrive at our destination. But on the whole I prefer a wider bed."

John laughed softly "yes, but it will do in a pinch."

"I'll pinch you, husband."

They made the most of the privacy of the compartment for the next 48 hours. The Porter knocked on occasion, but they stayed inside. The Porter was used to people staying in their compartment during the journey, but he was shocked when he noticed them leave. Passengers who availed themselves of a locked door were usually considerably younger.

* Initially The Statue of Liberty was called this.


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Apple

_With thanks to **Excel Aunt** who suggested JoRilla (their new name, thanks **MrsVonTrapp** ) take part in a vaudeville show in NYC._

 _I haven't been to New York since I was 11. My apologies if my geography is wonky._

 **The Big Apple**

"You Sir!" The small man in the bowler hat with an impressively curly black moustache pointed at John. "What might your name be?"

"Mr Blythe" said a startled John.

"And where might you be from Sir?"

"Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, Canada."

"Ah, one of our esteemed northern neighbours. Say Mr Blythe is that your lovely wife?"

He nodded

"And may I ask how long you two have been married?"

"About two months."

"Two months! I declare Sir that was not the answer I anticipated." The crowd laughed.

"Sir would you do the honour of joining me on stage. Madam I assure you I will not be making your husband disappear tonight, unless of course you would like me to?"

The crowd laughed again.

As a disappeared John would render Marilla all alone in this mighty metropolis she shook her head vehemently.

"Ah young love" - more laughter – "she wishes to stay united with her husband. There's time yet Madam."

* * *

They had enjoyed a whirlwind tour of Manhattan. They had marvelled at the impressive Liberty Statue and taken a ferry to its base and climbed the stairs to her crown. That Man could build such a behemoth stunned them both. Later in their hotel Marilla had written postcards to the grandchildren.

The Metropolitan Museum of Art on 5th Avenue was full of some the most magnificent artworks known to man. They spent a lovely afternoon looking at the artworks and had tea in the cafeteria. Marilla particularly liked the Impressionists and marvelled at their fine brush strokes and use of light. She thought some of the artists would do well to visit her home. It might provide scope for the imagination as Anne used to say.

Passing by a dress shop later that afternoon, John suggested Marilla purchase a dress if she felt so uncertain about her own wardrobe. The apparel was expensive, but John reckoned they might never get another chance to buy dresses here in the big city. Marilla spent a happy hour cooing over the beautiful dresses before finally choosing something that suited her and wasn't too expensive.

On Wednesday afternoon they had taken a train out to Coney Island to ride the carousel. John bought ice cream cones afterwards and they had walked along the promenade. Marilla was certain Mrs Harmon Andrews would not have approved which made them all the more delicious. The weather was warm and the cool sea breeze was welcome. They were not alone as many other New Yorkers joined them on the sunny day. Friday was a rest day and they planned to take a carriage around Central Park and to picnic there if the day was fine.

* * *

On arrival in New York they took a cab from the station to their hotel. Marilla had marvelled at the size of the city, over a million souls apparently. It was hard to fathom that much humanity pressed into such a small space. She could barely see a scrap of greenery. She would miss nature if she lived here.

Their hotel was a medium sized building on the very centrally located Madison Square. John spoke to the concierge and they were shown to the very impressive honeymoon suite. "John! We can't afford this," said a shocked Marilla.

"Leave it to me, Mar. I have it all in hand."

The bed was adorned with silk drapes. There was a private bathroom attached to the room and a cold bottle of French champagne nestled in an ice bucket. The bellboy hovered near by and John tipped him a quarter. It was too much, but he figured the vast array of Marilla's luggage was a big job for the little fellow.

John sat on the bed and bounced a little "bed seems comfortable."

"Oh you, here we are in New York City and all you can think about is the bed." It did look nice though. Marilla was looking forward to sleeping in a proper bed after two days and nights in the cramped train bunk.

The maid knocked on the door and said that Marilla could bathe if she wished to soak the train grime off. That did sound nice, so she consented. The maid walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to fill the bath. The manager assumed, correctly, that these provincials would not have hot running water at their backwater home. Marilla marvelled at this modern convenience. "Look John, hot running water. How incredible." John stuck his hand under the water; it was indeed hot.

"That's wonderful, let's install it at home."

After her bath Marilla deliberated over what to wear. John came over to kiss her bare back and caress her bottom. "I wish you didn't have to get dressed at all. This is all I need. You look divine already." She batted him away, unsure of what to wear. New York fashion seemed far more modern than she had expected. Her wardrobe seemed provincial now.

"Oh I don't have a thing to wear."

John laughed; she had bought almost every dress she owned. Eventually she chose an outfit. She didn't feel terribly stylish in it, but it would have to do.

That night the concierge had advised them where to dine. There was a little restaurant attached to the hotel, or they might prefer to try some of the eateries located down the road. On this first evening, before they got their bearings, they chose to dine in. The food was well prepared and delicious. John ordered a bottle of champagne. "Oh you'll get me tipsy, John." laughed Marilla.

"Cheers!" they toasted each other.

* * *

John walked up on to the stage of the Vaudevillian Hall. They had walked past the theatre earlier that evening. "Step Right Up, Step Right Up" called the spruiker.

"Shall we?" suggested John.

"Looks intriguing," assented Marilla.

They walked into the sumptuously decorated theatre and sat down near the front to see better. Even if the show was boring figured Marilla, she could amuse herself looking at the decorations. The theatre was painted gold, with embroidered drapes depicting scenes from ancient times.

The first act was a trained dog performing tricks. The crowd laughed and cheered as the dog 'walked' on his front legs, weaved in and out of its owners legs, caught balls and balanced on a tightrope. Next up was an accordion player, he was Italian and played the most moving Neapolitan song singing along to his own accompaniment. Two men got on stage next and performed a funny skit. Marilla and John were laughing along with the crowd. A short man with an impressive black curly moustache entered the stage from the left and the next thing they knew, John was being invited on stage.

John was quite nervous up there in the limelight. The magician, _The Great Stupendo_ introduced himself. Marilla had to admit she found the New York accent difficult to comprehend at times. She hadn't anticipated that, since they were all North Americans, but the New Yorkers sounded quite different from the other Americans she had heard speak. She had to strain a bit to understand what Stupendo said.

Stupendo asked John to pick a card and to hold it up so that he and the audience could see it, but so that Stupendo could not. It was the three of hearts. Next John had to put the card back in the pack. After some complicated manoeuvres Stupendo managed to produce the correct card for the audience. Marilla had been watching carefully but she had no idea how he managed it. John bowed and was allowed to go back to his seat. The crowd cheered and applauded him, relieved that it had been him up there and not them.

"Phew, let's go," said John.

The show just went on and on and people came and went whenever they felt like it.

Emerging blinking into the street, they asked for the closest café. John said he needed a cold drink after that experience.

"So what shall we do next?"

"I think I could do with a nap," requested Marilla.

They made their way back to their hotel. It was a few blocks downtown, so they caught a trolley car feeling quite comfortable with New York's various modes of transport.

* * *

That evening, after a rest, they went out exploring again. They wanted to find a nice restaurant for dinner. The concierge had given them a few suggestions. The night was warm and the air was filled with the happy sounds of people doing much as they were. There was a simple little Italian trattoria down one street. They peered at the menu on the door and determined that it looked suitable. Marilla and John had never eaten pasta and were intrigued. The food was delicious. The pasta was served with a meaty sauce and there was garlic bread on the side. They had a carafe of red wine. Marilla didn't normally drink much, but she was getting a taste for it. What would Mrs Harmon Andrews say? They shared a gelato for dessert.

"Let's just go for a walk" suggested Marilla.

They sauntered down the streets, going nowhere in particular, but enjoying the ambience of the big city at night. "I've heard Longacre Square* is worth seeing," said John. "I don't know how to get there from here, let's catch a carriage." He flagged down a passing cab and they got in.

"Where ya going bud?" asked the driver.

"Longacre Square" said John.

"You're not from around here are ya?" replied the driver.

"No, we're Canadian."

"Ah nice. You got bears up there?"

"There are bears in Canada, but none where we live."

"Don't you all speak French up there? I heard you did."

"No, we don't all speak French."

"Longacre Square" announced the driver. "Nice you meet you folks, have a nice night."

John paid the driver and they alighted.

Longacre Square was lit up with electrical lights. They had never seen anything so bright at that time of the night. It was as light as noon on a sunny day and far more colourful.

After wandering around marvelling at the lights, they had a quick cup of coffee at a nearby café and caught another carriage back to their hotel.

The next day was their last in New York. They planned to take it easy as they had had a busy week and were rather exhausted. Central Park beckoned.

* * *

The park was 700 acres of open space in the middle of the city. It was a beacon of tranquillity. After a busy week, Marilla and John were longing for a walk in the clear air, surrounded by trees and nature.

They made their way to the southeast corner of the park and enjoyed people watching, and wandering around the massive parklands. The park was not just open space, but had various vistas and structures including bridges and even a castle. Feeling thirsty they sat down at a café and enjoyed a cool drink. Later they bought a sandwich each and ate it sitting down on a park bench. It was a warm sunny day and the park was full of happy people, promenading. It was a lovely way to spend their last day in the big metropolis, but it was time to go home. Truth be told they were rather homesick. Holding hands they made their way back to the hotel.

* Original name for Times Square


	3. Chapter 3 Home is Where the Heart Is

_This occurs a few weeks after In Sickness and in Health, but can't be published as part of that story due to the rating. A few of you mentioned how distraught John would have been watching Marilla get sick so soon after losing Caroline, so I thought I should address that._

 **Home is Where the Heart is**

After a longer than anticipated trip to visit the young family for Christmas; Marilla and John finally arrived home at Green Gables. They had had for the most part a lovely vacation, marred somewhat by Marilla contracting a nasty virus, which laid her low for three weeks and worried everyone. Rachel had been forewarned and had lit the stove and restocked the Green Gables pantry in anticipation of their arrival.

Marilla was still recovering, lacking her usual stamina. Rachel bustled about when they arrived. "Now let's just get you settled Marilla. I'll put the kettle on for a hot cup of tea and I have some scones I baked yesterday, you look like you need fattening up." Ordinarily Rachel's bustling would have set Marilla's teeth on edge, but she still felt fragile and it was nice to arrive home to a warm house and a well-stocked pantry. Marilla reclined on the sofa in the parlour. John bought in the luggage. Over tea they filled Rachel in on all the gossip and she did likewise. After a little while John noticed that Marilla was getting quieter. "Are you weary Marilla, shall I help you up into bed?"

"Yes, perhaps that's a good idea." He assisted her up the stairs.

When he returned Rachel looked concerned. "That virus looks like it knocked the stuffing out of her. I've never seen her looking so fragile."

"Gilbert thinks it will take a while for her to get back up to full strength. I'll just have to keep an eye on her, not let her do anything too strenuous."

"It'll be your wedding anniversary in a few weeks won't it? Have you anything planned."

"I haven't given it any thought. I've been too worried about getting her on the mend. But that's a good idea; it might do us good to plan our anniversary. It's nice to have something to look forward to, particularly when you're recuperating." John admitted.

* * *

After Rachel took her leave, John joined Marilla in bed. She was fast asleep, but murmured and shifted when he joined her. He curved around behind her, hugging her and lay there for a while counting his very good fortune, until he too drifted off too. They woke up just as dusk was falling.

"I didn't mean to sleep all afternoon." Marilla observed.

"I'll pop downstairs and bring something up for our dinner, we can eat it up here." John offered.

"So decadent, but it does sound nice. Travelling takes it out of me." Rachel was right, Marilla was definitely frailer than before, he would just have to spoil her rotten until she fully recovered, and it was something he thought he would enjoy.

* * *

"Here you are Mar, scrambled eggs on toast. Not quite up to Susan Baker's standard, but it should be edible."

"It looks delicious, as I recall you were always a master at eggs, oh husband of mine."

John grinned at that, thinking of their honeymoon, when eggs featured quite heavily. "Shall I repeat that serving method?"

"Yes please."

Dutifully he took a mouthful of scrambled eggs into his mouth and sent them through Marilla's open lips.

"Actually," she confessed, "it's better with poached eggs. Let's just enjoy them the regular way. They're still delicious though", she stated in a conciliatory tone, lest he be offended.

* * *

After dinner they lay naked in bed together. She was resting her head on his chest. Their legs were intertwined. Her grey hair spread out across her shoulders and his. He leant over to kiss his beloved. "You know as much as I loved being at Ingleside with the family, I did miss you."

"Whatever do you mean? I was there all the time."

'Yes but I couldn't do this." He gently caressed and lightly tickled her bare back, occasionally reaching down to her bottom. She giggled when he pressed too hard. For her part she was languidly caressing his chest and dipping down to his tummy and inner thighs. This lasted for quite some time, with them ever so gradually becoming more aroused.

John rolled over, needing to feel his lips on her breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked and swirled it around, flicking it with his tongue. She quivered as he flicked. Her hands were caressing his grey curls as he kissed, licked and sucked on her breasts, alternating between them and nuzzling his face in the dip between. He reached up to sniff her armpits, her hair there tickling his nose. John trailed down her soft body, feeling an urgent need to plunge his tongue deep into her. He loved her taste; it was the very essence of her. She shuddered and groaned when his nose brushed against her. "Yes Yes John YES!" she cried, urgently. He looked back up her body as it tensed and undulated. She was getting close now, her arms flailed around as they often did. He reached up to grab them and she came in a massive wave of ecstasy. He loved to watch the moment when the release hit her. Watching his usually controlled wife losing all sense of being was incredibly erotic. She lay panting for a minute or two, regaining her breath. He brushed his fingers over her inner thighs and she winced, too sensitive for caresses yet, but she was so soft and slick within. Her hips parted and she rocked her pelvis forwards to give him better access. "I want you in me, John, Oh please, please, I need you in me." Marilla panted.

He entered her in one fluid movement feeling her walls close in on him. "Ahhhhh oohhhh" it was incredible, it was so exquisite. He knew he was close. He thrust a few short times and came in a sudden rush.

Afterwards as they lay together she could feel the dampness on her thighs as his sperm trickled out. "Isn't it nice not to worry about whether we'll make a baby. Once I would have wanted them, but not any longer." She looked across at him and was shocked to see him in tears. "Oh John what's the matter?"

"I nearly lost you Mar. I just found you, I couldn't bear to lose you again, not after Caroline." He burst into sobs at that. His eyes were streaming. His nose was running and he cried "I ... just ... couldn't ... bear ... to ... lose ... you".

Marilla hugged him. "I know my love, I know. After all these years surely God wouldn't part us." He sobbed for a while as she gently murmured words of love.

* * *

John lay with his head in her lap, idly tracing over her stomach with his fingernails, gently tickling her. "You know, it's our wedding anniversary soon. I'd love to take you away for a vacation."

"We've only just come home."

"Just for a couple of days, I thought we could stay at The White Sands Hotel, have you ever stayed there before?"

"No, isn't it always full of Yankees?"

"Well we met some of them when we went to New York, they're not too bad are they?"

"I suppose not. It does sound lovely."

"I'll make the plans then my love. Leave it to me."


	4. Chapter 4 Stolen Kisses

**_Stolen Kisses_**

 _At the end of_ **Cinema Paradiso** , _the old man bequeaths a film reel to the main character, once a little boy, now a famous movie director, on it are all the stolen kisses. By stolen I mean all the kisses the censors (priests) insisted were removed from the films shown in the local cinema. The old man, the projectionist, has spliced them all together in to a marvelous montage of kisses. (you can see them on YouTube.)_

 _I did give Marilla a marvellous wedding night and some other sexy times, but since then I've closed their door. Take these little pieces as an idea of what goes on behind that door; the kisses I stole._

* * *

 **Buttons**

* * *

Marilla woke before John as she usually did. It had snowed in the night and her breath condensed in the chill morning air. She knew it was time to get up, but it was so warm lying next to her man; breathing slow and steady. She lay next to him for a few more minutes soaking up his heat against the chill she knew lay beyond the covers. Only her full bladder prevented her from staying longer. Ruefully remembering how strong it had been once upon a time, she reluctantly pulled the covers away, shivering in the expected cold air. She contemplated diving back under, but it was no good. She needed the pot; her bladder would not be denied.

That task out of the way, she hastened to put her chemise on. She wished she didn't have to tie up her corset each morning, but as a woman of a certain age and in a certain age she had no choice in the matter. It was not John who was forcing her, rather society and fashion. With a practised hand Marilla tied her stays; stockings and petticoats next, at least they were warm. She buttoned her bodice and with a fond glance at her husband, still asleep in the warm bed, made her way out to the kitchen.

The sun was fully up, filling the room with sunlight, if there had been any dust, it would have shown up by now, but this was the ever-fastidious Marilla Blythe's kitchen – there was no dust.

John had stacked wood inside the door, so it was easy to stoke the fire and she soon had a kettle on. The tea steamed in the warming air, a thin thread reaching about three inches above the cup. Marilla blew on the tea in an attempt to cool it just enough to drink. That first cup of tea was always delicious, the hot drink snaking down, warming her insides, fortifying her. Not that she needed much fortifying these days, she thought with a smile. Life was much easier now she had a wonderful man.

That wonderful man wandered out in his pyjamas a while later. Running his hands through his dishevelled hair, yawning and scratching his flank. "You left me there, Mar. hate waking up alone, and now you're all dressed," he said petulantly, "I was just going to ask you to come back to bed."

"Well I'm up now. I can't spend all day lying about," Marilla said curtly to hide her own disappointment. The idea did appeal; if only she hadn't gotten dressed already. Mornings in bed with John were delicious. She thought briefly of letting him undo each one of her buttons one at a time; a chore he performed most meticulously, as an achingly slow form of foreplay, but no, she had things to do today... "Oh, come on then. I suppose I can spare you some time."

"You are so are generous, Mrs Blythe."

"I just did all the work of getting dressed, it's your job to undo it."

"Next time you make a dress, my sweet. Please do me the favour of using fewer buttons," he murmured as he swirled her earlobe around his mouth, his fingers clumsily undoing each button in turn.

"Do you need a hand?" she turned her mouth towards his, moaning into his mouth as his hot lips met hers.

"Mmmff. I can manage, just be patient," blindly he undid yet another button and caressed the vertebrae he'd just released. It was agonisingly slow, Marilla could feel her growing arousal as each was undone. He had a point, buttons did slow the process, not that it was necessarily a bad thing.

The last button finally undone, the dress puddled around her ankles revealing, to John, the perfect form of his wife. She was thankful for the warm glow of the fire, it was still cold in the house. John fetched a blanket from the sofa and lowered her down upon it, covering her body with it before he lay down next to her.

* * *

 **Abyss**

* * *

She was riding, riding the sweetness, swirling the abyss of joy in that hinterland between sleeping and waking. Tip-toeing fingers, exploring, tracing over bare skin. Marilla shivered, her fine hairs reacted to the pressure and without thought she rolled onto her back as her knees parted.

John had awoken before his wife and the sight of her glowing in the predawn light made him twitch. One of his very favourite parts of this marriage had been bringing Marilla's hitherto hidden wanton desires to the surface. Some of his friends had teased him at the beginning wondering if the woman they knew vaguely could be an object of desire. As men do, they teased each other about their wives, but old Marilla Cuthbert was never the subject of such banter. He respected her too much to say anything to those busy-bodies, but Marilla Cuthbert possessed the same needs as any man or woman, something he had relished in discovering.

* * *

 **Writing**

* * *

" **I** " Marilla was laid in bed, her bare back facing John. "Do that one again. I didn't quite get it. Oh, W. A? Ooh that's tickly, a bit harder please. N? That's better, T. **I want**. T, O. **I want to**. M. A. **I want to ma**. I want to Ma? What does that mean? What's that one, do it again, no again, oh K! and is that an E? **I want to make**. You want to make a cake is that it?" She twisted back to look at John with a smile. He raised his eyebrows in frustration. "Why on earth would you want to make a cake at this time of night?"

"Shh, I haven't finished yet," kissing her shoulder.

Marilla turned around again and settled back in the same position. "L? It's ticklish when you do O's, that one's easy, V. E! **I. Want. To. Make. Love** , is that it, you want to make love? Now?" Marilla sighed, "Well I'm not sure."

John growled, as she turned over to face him, "you're a tease Mrs Blythe."

"And you love it Mr Blythe," Marilla cradled his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

* * *

 **Silk**

* * *

In actual fact Marilla had never even felt silk, but she imagined what it must feel like based on the sound of the word.

It was one of those hot, sultry moonlit nights when no one can rest. Unable to sleep they lay next to each other, not touching. The sheets twisted under as they struggled to find a cool spot.

"Right, this is ridiculous, Mar. Let's go."

"Go? What on earth are you talking about? It's the middle of the night, where are we going?"

"To get cool, I'm sick of this feeling, coming?" John leapt out of bed and held his hand out for her, she could just discern it in the dim light.

"I can't go anywhere, if you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing any clothes."

"Here," John suggested, holding out her dressing gown."

"John Blythe if you think I'm going anywhere just wearing that..."

"Shush, come!"

Huffing with indignation, Marilla fastened the gown around her waist and took his hand as they walked out the door. Instantly she felt slightly cooler as a zephyr of breeze caught the hem of her dressing gown, sending a gentle coolness around her ankles. "So, where are going anyway?"

"Follow me. I have a plan." Shadows cast by moonlight made the way seem strange and somewhat magical, Marilla thought; Anne's influence casting a spell over her. The canopy of stars twinkled way up high, and the light was suffused creating an eerie dull glow over the usually colourful path. Barry's Pond looked rather magical at night. The gentlest of breezes caused the moon's reflection to shimmer across the water, reeds susurrated and some distance off an unknown night bird cried "carrk" while a chorus of frogs called and answered each other.

"Why are we here, John, ooh, no! John don't be silly, I'm not ooh," Marilla was startled as John shucked off his nightshirt, ran and dove into the water, causing a slight splash. He disappeared from view momentarily and resurfaced in a fountain. "Come and join me, Mar. It's delicious in here."

"No, I'm not getting in, I can't swim."

"No matter, it's not deep, I'll look after you, you can trust me, Mar, I'll make sure no harm comes to you," he swam to the bank and stood up, offering her his arm, "come in, he urged, it's divine.

The squelchy bottom was the first thing she felt, the mud oozing between her feet cool and delicious. That was not all, the water was divine, it washed away the slick sheen of sweat that had accumulated over her body as she lay in her hot bedroom and which had dried somewhat on the walk to the pond. Still holding John's hand, she carefully walked into the deeper water, feeling the tickling sensation as more of her legs were covered, "watch out," warned John, "it gets a bit deeper here."

"Oh," Marilla felt the jolt as she plunged about a foot deeper and stood there for a minute getting used to the feeling. The cold water had hit her sex and the sensation was delicious.

"Do you trust me?" John's face was lit by the moonlight, she could see the water streaming off his wet hair and droplets across his cheeks.

"Uh huh," nodded Marilla. John gathered her into his arms and let her fall back, when she tensed, he murmured "Just relax, I've got you."

It wasn't swimming, but it felt an awful lot like it for someone as inexperienced as she. The water felt silky smooth on her naked body. It moved across her breasts in a new way. Marilla always enjoyed her baths, but this felt quite different perhaps because of the movement of the cool water?

Many years ago, when Marilla was a young girl she had walked by Barry's pond and seen some boys skylarking on a hot day. Girls her age were dressed in numerous layers, no matter the weather so she had been terribly jealous. Finally, she knew why.

Marilla lay back in John's arms, watching the moon and feeling the water lap at her flanks, he dipped her slightly, and she grabbed at him, but he pulled her back up with a smile. "Shh, it's all right. Nothing can happen." Her hair drifted in the water with a freedom she had seldom experienced, it floated around her head creating a halo.

John thought he had never seen anything as beautiful; she was a siren, a mermaid, a dryad. He placed her back on her feet and she clung to him as she regained her balance, he was a bit unbalanced himself, the combination sent them both sprawling, him backwards and her on top of him. She really did panic then, falling into the water with a small scream, and winding up with a mouthful of water that also entered her nose. She came up coughing and spluttering, her hair trailing down her back and water streaming off her face.

"My darling, are you all right?" John rubbed her back and led her back to the shore.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, oh I did panic then."

"It was an accident. You look beautiful, you know that."

"For goodness sake, we could have drowned and you're thinking about _that."_

"I'm always thinking about _that,_ and the thought of making love to my dryad is more intoxicating than ever," John leant over to suck her nipple, then lightly blew upon it. Marilla watched as it grew erect in the cool.

"Oooh," her eyes closed in rapture.

"More?"

"Mm, hm."

John traced his fingers around her breasts and across her stomach. Marilla looked at him approvingly, but only said "cold water has an interesting effect."

"What?" he looked down his body and grinned at his shriveled penis. "Oh yes that. Always happens. Needs warmth."

Marilla spread her legs and John gleefully took advantage of the warmth she provided.


	5. Chapter 5 Stolen Kisses II

This is completely implausible, I know. But it arose out of conversation between **OriginalMcFishie** and I one hot (Australian night). McFishie actually wrote the first paragraph on her phone on a train and has given me license to publish it. Wish you had more time to write, my friend, you do it so well. The second half was inspired by **Excel Aunt** who hoped one of the previous stories would lead somewhere else. She felt a bit sorry for Marilla, so I decided to give her a bit more fun.

 **Kisses Part II**

* * *

 **Hot Night**

* * *

Marilla had always frowned on John drinking beer, "you have to make allowances," John said, "for a man who has been in the field all day," Marilla begrudgingly agreed. She'd never been tempted to try it, but today had been hot and under her corset she could feel the sweat forming, flowing into the natural valleys of her curves. She looked on with envy as John pulled the bottle that had been cooling in the river and let out a satisfying "ah" as it quenched his thirst. He noticed her glance and offered her one. "Come on Mar, you can't condemn something you've never tried." She supposed there was something in that. She reached and grabbed the bottle cooled already by the feeling of cold glass in her hand. She threw back a swig the way she had seen John do. The cool amber ale rushed her mouth, tantalising her taste buds and putting out the fire in her mouth. She placed the bottle down trying to look disgusted and failing. "Well?" asked John. Her silence had him concerned. Maybe she would now step up her argument against it. "Refreshing isn't it?" He offered politely. More silence. He searched for an elegant description, "its delicate flavour is most satisfying on a hot day wouldn't you say?"

She looked at him, "like angels pissing on your tongue". A moments silence, then they threw back their heads and laughed. He reached for the bottle. "Get your own," she said, "this one's mine."

Leaning back on the bank, her feet dangling in the water, one hand bracing herself against the ground, the other grasping the bottle; Marilla looked particularly wanton, her flushed face glowing in the dusk. John glanced across at her grinning, "of course, sweetheart." She necked the bottle again, enjoying the new sensation. Her inhibitions imperceptibly eased as her sweaty thighs parted with a slight smack giving John another idea. Dipping his hand in the stream first, he reached over and under her petticoats, walking his cold, wet fingers up her hot, inner thigh. "Mmm, bath day's tomorrow," she warned. John gave a low growl and licked his lips. Marilla hummed, laying back against the grass and flopping her knees apart. Flinging his half empty bottle away, John shuffled over to plunge his head under her skirts.

When John was a young boy the revelation that a girl's undergarments did not meet at the top like a man's caused many a disturbed night. He first learned about it when his mother asked him to hang the laundry out one warm afternoon. He had grumbled over the chore, believing it to be women's work, but as he lifted his mother's bloomers, he noticed the slit in the top and opened them out to investigate how they might look on. He fervently shared the knowledge with his school chums the next day laughing at their innate and immediate reaction. It was shocking to him at the time, but it was something he enjoyed taking advantage of during foreplay with both of his wives over the years. He wondered if Marilla took advantage of the gap when she was alone. Now was not the time to ask.

 _Crack_ , someone snapped a twig nearby causing Marilla to stiffen and slam her thighs shut on John's head. She felt rather than heard John's intake of breath as he started in surprise. John made to move out from under her skirts, but found himself trapped. He panicked, and tried to call out, but was muffled. When there was no responding cessation of pressure, he tapped her thighs. Startled Marilla glanced down and relaxed, smiling when John's sweaty red face reappeared, "sorry."

"You, wife, have thighs of steel," he panted.

"Sh, I thought I heard something."

"So, you see, that's why…" a man's voice was softly murmuring nearby as they straightened themselves out, Marilla smoothing down her skirts and John innocently brushing his hair back.

The couple came into view and startled at the sight of Mr and Mrs Blythe sitting with their feet in the river, "my goodness, I do apologise, we didn't see you there." They bowed and made their excuses before scurrying away.

"Goodness, that was close, do you think they saw us?" Marilla gasped after they had left.

"Well if they did, I doubt they'll say anything," John reassured her.

"They might, it's an unusual sight, I'm sure," Marilla mused.

"I think our secret is safe, they might be married, but not to each other. I'm sure Mr Maplestead and Mrs Penhallow won't be broadcasting that they were out and about together, unchaperoned, late at night."

"Oh, goodness, no they won't."

"And after all, we are a married couple."

"To each other…"

"Indeed. There's no impropriety here, unless…"

'You count the location and…"

"The action." John grinned, "if you promise not to squish my ears again, I'll go back in."

"Mmm, yes, I promise. It was rather delightful, darling but I do feel rather dissatisfied."

"Can't have that, can we?" muttered John as he disappeared from view.

* * *

 **Satisfaction Guaranteed**

* * *

"Mar?" John asked idly one night as they lay caressing each other in bed, "did you ever satisfy yourself before we wed?"

"Satisfy myself?" Marilla asked innocently.

"Yes, you know," John pushed, pressing a finger in her inner thigh, "satisfy."

"Oh, no. Mama said it was a sin, so I never did. I mean sometimes in the bath, by mistake, but otherwise, never."

"Marilla Blythe, remind me how old you were when we got married?"

Marilla blushed, "is there something wrong with that?"

"So, your first sting of pleasure was on our wedding night?

"We-ll not really."

"Oh?" John rose onto one elbow, "do tell?"

"It's nothing really. I used to visit the doctor, you know, he said my womb was over active. His, er technique had nothing on yours, I'm pleased to recount."

"So, he?"

"Um, yes," Marilla blushed at the memory, "but it seems my womb is settled now. There's no need to keep attending."

"I settled your womb down, did I?" laughed John as he leant in to kiss Marilla's stomach, "I am so pleased. Do you think it is it here? or here?" he asked as he kissed each spot in turn.

"Not as much as I am, oh husband of mine." Marilla smiled provocatively as John trailed kisses down her tummy.


End file.
